Das Leben und leiden von Yami und Tea
by Miyama
Summary: Lest einfach


Hi Leute, dies ist meine erste Fanfiction, und natürlich über Tea und Yami denn es gibt viel zu wenige davon :p na dann viel Spaß beim lesen.(Ich entschuldige mich schon mal im Voraus für die Fehler)

**_Yami und Tea ( teil 1)_**

Es war ein kalter Wintertag. Der Eiskalte Wind fuhr ihr durch die Haare und blies ihr ins Gesicht. Sie war verabredet aber er kam 30 Minuten zu spät. Er entschuldigte sich das er sie solange warten lies aber, er und Yugi hatten keine passende Handschuhe für ihn gefunden. Sie gingen ins Kino und danach in die Spielhalle.

Teas Sicht:

Er ist so still. Er hat bis jetzt fast kein Wort geredet. Ihn bedrückt irgendetwas, ich würde ihm so gern helfen. Ein Seufzer kommt über meine Lippen. Ich mache mir so sehr sorgen um ihn. Er hat so schöne Augen und doch haben sie an Glanz verloren. Was...was denke ich da eigentlich? Wir sind nur gut befreundet weiter nichts. Oder ist er doch mehr für mich als ich zugebe? In seiner Nähe fühle ich mich so...so geborgen und in meinem Bauch fliegen Schmetterlinge umher. Könnte es liebe sein? Aber selbst wenn dem so wäre hätte er nie dieselben Gefühle für mich.

Yamis Sicht:

Ich möchte es ihr so gern sagen, aber wie? Sie hat keine Gefühle für mich, für sie bin ich nur ein Guter Freund. Sie nimmt außerdem sehr viel Rücksicht auf Yugi. Ich habe zwar jetzt meinen eigenen Körper aber was nützt er mir wenn ich... wenn ich... niemanden hab mit dem ich mein Glück teilen kann, mit Tea. In meinen Träumen geht es immer nur um Tea, ich kann nicht mehr Schlafen weil ich weiß dass ich sie dann wieder sehen muss. Ich leide richtig darunter.

„Yami?" „Hm? Was ist?" „ Geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst so traurig aus." „ Wie kommst du denn darauf? Mir geht es wunderbar." Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, ob sie etwas bemerkt hat? Ich hoffe nicht. „ Über was denkst du nach? Was bedruckt dich so dass du nicht einmal mehr richtig lächeln kannst? Ich kenne dich Yami, besser als du glaubst. Ich weiß das etwas nicht mit dir stimmt." „ Woher willst du das denn wissen, du glaubst du kennst mich aber das ist nur eine Illusion" schrie ich sie an.

Teas Sicht:

Warum? Warum ist er so abweisend. Ich merkte wie mir Tränen über die Wangen liefen und ich sagte noch zu ihm „ Deine Augen haben es mir verraten." Dann drehte ich mich um und rannte davon.

Yamis Sicht:

Ich Idiot. Warum passiert so etwas immer mir? Jetzt ist sie weg, hasst mich und will mich wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen. Sie hatte geweint... und nur wegen mir. Ich sah sie gerade noch hinter einer Ecke verschwinden. Ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte, hatte ich mich schon umgedreht und lief ihr hinterher. Nach 20 Minuten jagt durch den Park hatte ich sie eingeholt und packte sie beim Arm. „ Lass mich los!" „Tea? Es...es tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien, ich wollte dich auch nicht zum Weinen bringen. Bitte verzeih mir." Ich holte tief Luft und wollte wieder etwas sagen als sie mich umarmte und weinte an meiner Brust weiter. Ich hielt sie fest, ich wollte sie nie wieder loslassen. Als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte sagte ich zu ihr „ Du hattest recht." Abrupt hörte sie auf zu weinen und sah mir in die Augen. „ Mich bedrückt etwas. Nur.. ich kann es dir nicht sagen," „ Ich verstehe. Wenn du mir es nicht sagen willst dann musst du das auch nicht" Ich lächelte sie an und sie lächelte zurück. Ich bewunderte ihre Feinfühligkeit. Sie gab mir Geborgenheit, bei ihr fühlte ich mich sicher und ich war glücklich. Aber wie sollte ich es ihr sagen? Tea ich liebe dich.

Teas Sicht:

Ich genieße es ihn seinen Armen zu liegen, seine starken Arme um meinen Bauch geschlungen. Ich wünschte mir dass dieser Moment ewig anhalten würde. Aber warum will er mir diese Sache nicht sagen? Das verstehe ich nicht, er sagt mir doch sonst auch alles. Nach 10 Minuten ließ er mich wieder los und wir traten den Heimweg an. Er brachte mich nach Hause. Ich machte die Tür auf und wollte gerade hinein gehen als er mich fest hielt und murmelte „ Tea, ich kann nicht mehr anders." Er drehte mich ganz um und kam mit seinen Lippen immer näher an die meinigen. Wollte er mich etwa küssen? 1 cm vor meinen Lippen hielt er inne. Auf was wartete er? Na los! Doch er bewegte sich nicht, er wartete.

Yamis Sicht:

Ich würde sie jetzt am liebsten Küssen, doch ich muss abwarten ob sie es auch will. Wenn ich zu voreilig handle würde dies nur alles kaputt machen. Ich kam mit meinen Lippen noch ein wenig näher. Ich streichelte ihre mit meinen.

Teas Sicht:

Es ist ein tolles Gefühl. Ich hielt es nicht mehr länger aus. Aber ich hatte Angst etwas falsch zu machen oder ihm weh zutun. Ich hatte es manchmal geträumt aber das waren nicht mehr meine Träume sondern die Realität. Ahhhh es ist zu verrückt werden! Los Tea! Jetzt oder nie! Ich streckte meinen Kopf ein wenig nach vorn bis meine Lippen die seinen berührten. Vor lauter Anspannung konnte ich dennoch nicht die Augen schließen. Nach einiger Zeit trennten sich unsere Lippen wieder von einander. Aber er hatte immer noch nicht genug. Er leckte meine Lippen zärtlich ab und drückte seine Lippen wieder auf meine. Ich ließ es mit mir machen. Dieses Mal konnte ich die Augen schließen. Ich genoss den Kuss. Plötzlich merkte ich wie sie seine Zunge den Weg zu mir frei bahnte ich öffnete den Mund und unsere Zungen verfielen in einen langsamen Tanz. Dann trennten wir uns wieder von einander und er sagte zu mir noch bevor er ging „ Tea das war es was mich so bedrückte. Ich liebe dich." Ich antwortete ihm noch schnell „ Ich dich auch" Er sah mir noch kurz einmal in die Augen und ich sah das seine Augen wieder strahlten.

**FOETZETZUNG FOLGT……. **


End file.
